Iconic-Todaro Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny.... Gloria meets a blended family with a few selfish members." Giuseppe: "F***ING SPANKING!!!!!!" Stacie: "Dirty little w**re!" Rico: "I no longer wish to be your son anymore." Announcer: "And for the first time, an adult physically attacks Gloria, and while talking simultaneously." Stacie: "A boy is not supposed to attack a girl!" Submission Reel Gloria: "Well, another family in need. Let's take a look, shall we?" Paula: "Hi, my name is Paula Iconic. I have six children. Well, I had seven until my baby son, Kevin died in infancy of Shaken Baby Syndrome in the hospital because of my husband Giuseppe Todaro." see a video on tape is in a walker, crying walks to the television and then to the couch pulls Giuseppe's hair gets Kevin out of the walker and shakes him violently Samantha: "No, stop it! He's only a baby!" Paula: "Also, he has 5 siblings who live with us, 4 boys and 1 girl, Marshall from the UK is 39, Angelo and Stacie who is from the UK are both 37, Pietro is 36, and youngest Giovanni is 34, they are all bad as himself, the boys except Marshall are from Italy, so Angelo and Stacie are not twins." see another video clip of Kevin at the Children's hospital on life support with Paula and Lucy by his side Paula: "I sure do miss Kevin. My kids miss him, too. I loved Kevin very much as much as the rest of my kids did." Introduction can see that the children are nowhere to be found, but smells cigarette smoke and alcohol Gloria: "Where are all the children? I smell cigarette smoke and alcohol." Stacie: "Who cares?! I hope they're all dead!" Paula: "They're all still at school right now. They'll all be home in a few hours. Rico also told me that his classroom has a TV set and lots of toys to play with in his preschool class." Giuseppe: "He what?!" Paula: "It's true." Giuseppe: "That little s*** is gonna burn in h***. He is never gonna be allowed to go to school anymore." Paula: "But our children need more education, right?" Giuseppe: "THAT'S IT!!! GIMME THAT DUCT TAPE RIGHT NOW!!!" Paula: "I don't have it!" Giuseppe: "Never mind, I'll get it." Paula: "Don't do it. You can't do that to the kids." Giuseppe: "Watch me." Paula: "We're all completely out of duct tape." Giuseppe: "No, we're not." Observation Begins to Samantha watching television Samantha: "Let's hope nothing really bad happens today, Tanuki." and Stacie walk by Samantha's house and discover her watching TV rolls his eyes follows the two Giuseppe: "Samantha! OUTSIDE NOW!!" Samantha: "I'm watching a TV show, so can you just...." Giuseppe: "Outside now! I'm serious! I'm not going to tell you why until you come outside, you f***ing b****." Samantha: "But I...." shoots the television with a handgun causing it to break Gloria: (gasps) Giuseppe: "Listen to me...RIGHT NOW!!!" Samantha: "Mom! Someone shot the TV!" Giuseppe: "It's too late! Come with me now!" mom discovers a broken television Samantha's mom: "Oh my god." Samantha: "They did this to it-" Giuseppe: "Don't make me give you consequences." Samantha: "Giuseppe, I hate you and I just wish you would die!" Samantha's mom: "That was so expensive." Samantha: "They shouldn't have been-" Giuseppe: "If you dare talk to me one more time, I'll punch you right in the face!" applies duct tape all over Samantha's mouth Giuseppe: "That'll keep you quiet!" Gloria: "For what I observed was very shocking. Giuseppe applied duct tape all over his son's friend's mouth for watching television. How mean can you get?" Samantha: "I told the teacher at school about this one time, but she didn't believe me, and I also told the school counselor. I also told my friend's parents, my ballet instructor, my swim coach and a police officer. Giuseppe even touched me in places that made me feel uncomfortable while I was asleep at night on at least a few occasions. I told the crossing guard, the principal, the school nurse, the school bus driver, the lunch lady, and the school librarian about it. Later, I recorded it, and showed it." Giuseppe's form of discipline Gloria: "It wasn't long until Myles was watching Pokemon until Giuseppe came to watch a movie." Giuseppe: "HEY YOU!" is shocked and turns around Giuseppe: "COME WITH ME! YOU ARE STAYING IN THE ATTIC!" Myles: "JUST FOR WATCHING TV! I WANNA WATCH POKEMON!" runs out into the backyard and hides in an abandoned refrigerator grabs Myles by the shoulder, puts him in the bathroom, puts him lying in the bathtub and turns the tap on to cold Giuseppe: "YOU WILL NOT BE WATCHING POKEMON! I'M SERIOUS!" Myles: "I HATE YOU! YOU ARE AN ABUSIVE F***! WHY DO YOU DO THIS S*** TO ME?!" spits in Giuseppe's face Giuseppe: "YOU DO NOT SPIT IN FRONT OF MY FACE, MYLES! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!" Myles: "I hate dad, I witnessed my baby brother Kevin's death because of that dumb idiot, he won't let me watch TV! I just can't stand it! I really wish Mom never married him!" Paula: "I am considering of getting a divorce and gaining custody of the kids." kicks his father and goes to his room, locking the door Giuseppe: "You can just spread those tears and cry like a baby all you want! I don't give a s***!" Gloria: "I think it is disgusting that Giuseppe would put his son, Myles in cold water!" Gloria: "I definitely did not like how you handled the situation properly." Giuseppe: "Listen to me you hag, that little s*** is not allowed to watch TV." Myles: "BUT I WANT TO WATCH POKEMON!" Giuseppe: "NOT FOR ANOTHER WEEK! STARTING NOW!" Myles: "You say that every week, you dirty son of a b****!" Giuseppe: "WELL, I MEAN IT EVERY WEEK!" Paula: "IF YOU CONTINUE TO TREAT MY KIDS LIKE THAT, YOU AND YOUR BUNCH OF ANNOYING SIBLINGS CAN GET OUT!" Giuseppe: "STAY THE H*** OUT OF IT, PAULA! OR ELSE!!!!!!!" Gloria: "I was going to check if Myles was okay." enters Myles' room which is filled with Pokemon merchandise Gloria: "There.. there..." hugs Myles watches a public service announcement for a child abuse hotline on TV whilst Giuseppe isn't looking then catches Myles, he comes in and turns off the TV with the remote Giuseppe: "LET'S F***ING GO! BEATING!" quickly runs into his bedroom and locks the door Giuseppe: "I NEED TO BEAT YOU, YOU MISERABLE CREATURE!" gets a key, unlocks the door, quickly grabs hold of Myles, and instantly banishes him to the attic Giuseppe: "Now you stay in that attic, and no dinner!" Myles: "Go to h***!" Gloria: "My word..." Giuseppe: "Starting tomorrow, I am pulling you out of school and putting you in a private boarding school in Afghanistan." Gloria: "Afghanistan?!" Cut to: escapes from the attic via sheets used as a rope gathers his things and flees the Iconic-Todaro residence Gloria: "Where are you going?" Myles: "Away from Giuseppe and his god-awful siblings, and I am never, ever coming back! Never!" Cut to: stops at a train station and climbs into the back of the caboose without anyone seeing him is long gone Cut to: makes an important phone call takes the telephone Corey (to call) "You b***h c**s***!" Cut to: Gloria: "Then a young female cop arrived at the blended family doorstep." cop that appears in around her mid 20s rings the doorbell, with Gloria answering it Gloria: "Yes?" Policewoman: "Are you the owner of this house?" Gloria: "I'm here to make the house a better one." Policewoman: "We appreciate the information, ma'am." policewoman then finds Giuseppe Policewoman: "Are you the owner of this house?" Giuseppe: "I'm the father." Policewoman: "I heard some abusive language." Giuseppe: (without smiling) "It's this young man who used it." Corey (smiles): "He's lying!" Policewoman: "Hmm... You win, Mr. Todaro. Why did you call us?" Giuseppe: "Our eldest son Myles is lost, and the family needs your assistance." Policewoman: "Citizen, we will find him in no time." Gloria: "I don't want children to run away from their parents, either." Parent Meeting Gloria: "The reason why your kids are misbehaving, is because you won't let them watch TV." Giuseppe: "Really? They are SO ungrateful! I know because Imogen has been stealing money from Stacie's wallet!" Gloria: "TV is not only for adults, they can be for kids." Giuseppe: "Haven't your heard your lesson? Whether you people like it or not, TV is banned for children under 18! TV is forbidden for children under 18! TV is not suitable for children under 18!" Paula: "No, it's not! Television is for all ages!" Stacie: "I also caught Marisa hooking up with an older guy. She must be a prostitute!" Gloria: "There are issues that need to be addressed. Giuseppe, let's talk about child abuse. You use tobasco sauce, cold water, spankings, and send them to the attic, to discipline children. Why is that?" Giuseppe: "Listen, TV is for adults." Gloria: "They are many shows for children." Giuseppe: "I don't think I believe you." Paula: "Gloria's right. There are many shows for children." Giuseppe: "Do you look like I care? F***ing no! Now shut the f*** up or I will kill you!" Stacie: "And as for Lucy and all those other brats, they should be shipped off to a private Catholic boarding school in Italy, maybe that will teach them a lesson in gratitude." Gloria: "Also, Myles ran away because of Giuseppe's beatings. Are you aware of that Paula?" Paula: "Where'd he run away to?" Gloria: "He refused to tell me where he was." The Children Go to School Samantha and the other children wait until Giuseppe passes out, drunk in front of the TV and pack their lunches fixes breakfast for the children Samantha and the other children retrieve their backpacks and their coats children eat breakfast, comb their hair and hurry out the door before their father wakes up children get on the school bus and the bus drives away Myles: "Bye, Mom! I am not coming home after school today!" Samantha: "Me neither!" House Rules Gloria: "Each household needs structure, organization, discipline that is not abusive, and of course, rules." Gloria: "Today, I'm going to introduce some house rules." Giuseppe: his eyes "Oh boy!" Gloria: "The first house rule: No swearing." Giuseppe: "They already know that! Duh! But clearly, they don't know when to follow that rule." Gloria: "Rule number two: the kids can watch TV not just to over 18, it's for all ages, whether Giuseppe and his siblings like it or not; as long as it's not time to go to bed or eat." Imogen: "Yesssss!" Rico: "Yay!" Paula: "The children will be happy!" Lucy: "More Horror movies for me!" Morisa: "Yay." Myles: "More Pokemon!" Giuseppe: "Has this lady lost her mind?" Giuseppe: "I strongly disagree with that! I STRONGLY DISAGREE! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Gloria: "Giuseppe, rules are rules." Paula: "Sorry, Giuseppe. But those are the rules and that's final. You're gonna have to learn to agree with the rules, because you have to. Hmm?" Imogen: "I strongly disagree with Giuseppe." rolls his eyes Gloria: "Rule number three: Giuseppe will not cause child abuse, such as spankings, hot sauce, cold water, or attic." rolls his eyes Giuseppe: "I'd rather watch paint dry than hear any more rules. Listen here, lady. This is my house, and I can do whatever I want with my kids. Got that?" Myles: "If you don't agree to the rules, I'm gonna run away from home!" Giuseppe: "What makes you think I will agree to the rules?" Discipline start Giuseppe: "COME WITH ME! YOU ARE STAYING IN THE ATTIC!" Myles: "JUST FOR WATCHING TV! I WANNA WATCH POKEMON! I WILL NOT!" grabs Myles by the shoulder and puts him in the bathroom and puts him lying in the bathtub and turns the tap on to cold, leaving him there to drown Giuseppe: "YOU WILL NOT BE WATCHING POKEMON! YOU WILL STAY HERE IN THE TUB UNTIL YOU DROWN!" Myles: "I HATE YOU! YOU ARE AN ABUSIVE F***! WHY DO YOU DO THIS S*** TO ME?!" is submerged in the tub Giuseppe: "Because I hate you." end Gloria: "Giuseppe put his son, Myles in cold water for watching TV and tried to kill him by drowning him, and I do not wanna see that again. So today, I called and brought in The Naughty Tuffet, The Naughty Grid, and The Naughty Pit." Gloria: "Imogen and Marisa, you will be on the Naughty Tuffet if you misbehave, Myles, you will be on the Naughty Grid if you misbehave, and Corey, you will be in the Naughty Pit if you misbehave." Giuseppe: "No, no, no, no, no, none of those will do. Soap in the mouth, tabasco sauce, cold shower, attic, and spankings if they misbehave. That's it." Corey: "SON OF A F***ING B****!" Giuseppe: "If Rico does not have a discipline technique-" Gloria: "Rico's not getting a discipline technique because he's well behaved." Giuseppe: "I guess I'm gonna keep on-" Stacie: "One time he said a million bad words." Paula: "Actually, Stacie falsely claimed to Giuseppe that Rico swore, and Rico doesn't even know any naughty words." spits on Giuseppe's face Myles: "You'll be ugly forever. And as for you, Stacie, you're ten times uglier than Ugly Betty! I am so sick of all your stupid c*** you put me through!" kicks Giuseppe in the nuts and then starts throwing rocks at Stacie Myles: "I hope you die in a war in Iraq, you monsters!" kicks Stacie repeatedly in the shins gasps, violently banishes Myles outside, and slams the door in Myles' face Stacie: "GET OUT OF MY F***ING SIGHT, YOU F***ING B*****D!!!!" Gloria: "If you want to discipline him, place him on the Naughty Grid, not outside!" Stacie: "This will never do, chicken!" to bite Gloria in the arm starts crying Stacie: (while biting Gloria) "Look at that f**ching d*g! This d*** g*t needs to learn a severely, severely important lesson! Plus a boy is not supposed to attack a girl!" Gloria: "It was just more ridiculous than what I could imagine. This very, very, devastatingly, devastatingly, disrespectful behavior needs to repeal immediately!" Samantha's Toy Plethora is holding her Angry Birds White Bird plush her bed, we see a Pachirisu plush, a Pikachu plush, a Veemon plush, a Woody the Woodpecker plush, a Tom Cat plush, an Amy Rose plush, a Piplup plush, a Perry the Platypus plush, an Aflac Duck plush, a Jerry Mouse plush, a Yoshi plush, a Mario plush, a Nemo plush, an Eevee plush, a Buster Bunny plush, a Bugs Bunny plush, a T.J. Detweiler plush doll, a Babs Bunny plush, a Bubblun plush, a Bobblun plush, a Kirby plush, a Cherubi plush and others Gloria: "Where did you get all those toys, Samantha?" Samantha: "I got about 50 on Christmas days, about 20 on birthdays, and about 70 from Gameworks..." Gloria: "So Samantha has about 140 toys total." Samantha: "Mommy says I'm going to a boarding school to get away from Giuseppe soon." Discipline Divine drops her kids off at the daycare takes Rico's crayons and writes "F*** YOU, B****!" on one if his drawings Stacie: "Oh, he is going to get it now." calls Giuseppe on her cell phone Stacie: "Dear brother, you will not believe what your son wrote on his drawings. He wrote 'F*** YOU, B****!' ...with his own crayons. He made a mess in his room, wrote bad words on the walls, and he wrote bad words on your CDs." Giuseppe: "Oh really now? He is so busted." Paula: "I recognize the writing! Stacie, get down here!" Stacie: "What is it, Paula?" Paula: "You wrote profanity on one of Rico's drawings, did you?" Stacie: "I did it to make it look like Rico did it." Paula: "That's far from true, Stacie. You know he didn't do that." Other Techniques Group Projects Allowance Chart Gloria vs. Giuseppe Giuseppe: "I'd really wish you'd stop telling me about this "TV is for all ages" c***, because clearly, IT ISN'T!!!!! So if you don't stop telling me that, you're dead! And as for Rico, since his classroom has a TV and toys at school, I'm gonna pull him out of that school and send him somewhere else." Gloria: "Well, let's be honest, mister. It's for all ages." Giuseppe gets a reality check and Gloria are at a homeless shelter Giuseppe: "This is so dumb!" Gloria: "I beg your pardon?" pours gasoline everywhere in the homeless shelter, walks outside, strikes a match and throws it in there and sets the homeless shelter on fire Giuseppe gets a reality check part 2 Voice on Giuseppe's phone: "Mr. Todaro, this is Mrs. Honey, Rico's teacher. Your son won't be coming home today. He has gone to spend the night at his friend, Toby's house. If you have any questions, you can call us." Giuseppe carries on Giuseppe: "Do you think I even care? NO! GLORIA, YOU'VE CHANGED AND RUINED EVERYTHING! HOW F***ING DARE YOU?!?! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR THE WORLD! I AM ABSOLUTELY AND I MEAN, ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! WHO THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?!" Gloria: "I am a nanny with about 6 months of experience, and I know my job. Giuseppe, that behavior of yours is completely and I mean, completely self-centered." rolls his eyes Gloria: "STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES, PAY ATTENTION AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!" Giuseppe: "I DON'T HAVE TO F***ING LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY F***ING MOTHER, F***ING FATHER, F***ING BOSS, F***ING TEACHER, A JUDGE, A SECURITY GUARD, A DIRECTOR OR A POLICE OFFICER! SO YOU CANNOT F***ING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M NOT THEIR FRIEND! I'M THEIR FATHER! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Gloria: "Yes I do!!! Listen to me! You and all of your annoying siblings are not showing enough respect to anyone! Your form of discipline: I definitely don't like it at all! You force-feed children hot sauce! You put them in cold water! You spank them and banish them into the attic! I have sent you to a homeless shelter and an orphanage so you can help some children in need, and orphans, and help improve your self-centered behavior! Your family is disgusted with your attitude! You have to think about it, Giuseppe! I mean it! You have to think about others in need! I mean it! Think of others, not just you! You punish kids for playing with toys because you think they're babyish and you think TV is for adults only! Wake up and face reality, Giuseppe, THEY'RE FOR ALL AGES!!!!! You've just decided to give up and quit when you instantly considered it was disgusting! There are lots of people who have lost their jobs, homes, families, everything! What would you do if you lost a job, a home, a friend, or a family member?" Giuseppe: "WHAT?!?!?!" Lucy: "You heard her. I'm getting out, you miserable, ungrateful hag!" Giuseppe: "WHAT THE F*** DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!" Lucy: "YOU HEARD ME! I CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE!!!" Paula: "Lucy's right! And Gloria is not going anywhere until this family becomes a happier family!" Lucy: "Yeah! I'd rather rot in a dumpster than live with a monster like you!" slaps Giuseppe in the face, knocking him out Lucy's friends Gloria: "Lucy went to a local church youth group with her friends. Paula decided that a local church youth group was a sanctuary from her abusive dad and her troubles." Lucy: "I am never going back home to my monster of a father, ever. I think it's time for me to start a new life away from him in a new town, as long as it's far away from him where he can't find me." Ryan: "You're planning on running away?" Lucy: "Yeah." Rico's friends Gloria: "Rico was spending the night at his friend Toby's house. According to Paula, he and Toby are best friends." Lucy has had it with Giuseppe packs her things in a suitcase Lucy: "I'm running away from home." packs his Pokemon plushes and things in his roller suitcase Myles: "Can I run away too, Lucy?" gathers her things in her suitcase Samantha: "So, if we're running away, where shall we go?" Lucy: "Let me see..." Gloria: "Running away from home? Where will you go?" Lucy: "I'm tired of being with his stupid hag's c***..." Rico: "If you're running away, then I'm running away too." Lucy: "I hate Giuseppe, and I wish he would just die." Rico has it with Giuseppe [Rico is watching Rolie Polie Olie ''on TV] Giuseppe: "Well, that miserable creature needs a spanking! He shouldn't watch TV!" runs to the living room with a wooden paddle Rico: "Uh-Oh!" Giuseppe: "HEY! YOU MISERBALE CREATURE! YOU AIN'T WATCHING TV CUZ IT'S FOR GROWNUPS! TIME FOR YOUR BEATING!" runs to his room and locks the door, barricading the door with whatever he can find gathers his belongings into his roller suitcase and backpack and then he escapes the window via bed sheets used as a rope then runs away from the Iconic-Todaro estate Rico: "I'm out of here, and I am never coming back!" Giuseppe's Comeuppance policeman knocks on the door, returning Rico to the Iconic-Todaro house Policeman: "I found him down by the creek, ma'am." Stacie: "Oh, thank goodness you're safe." pretends to be relieved in front of the cop Rico: "Please, Officer. Aunt Stacie hates me; honest, she once tricked--" comes downstairs to see Stacie at the front door with a police man who had brought Rico back home Stacie: "Thank you so much, Officer, for my nephew's safe return." steps into the room Giuseppe: (pretending to be worried) "Rico, wherever have you been? We were so worried about you." Rico: "Please, my dad and aunt hate me." policeman leaves Giuseppe and Stacie drop their facade and turn their mean faces on Rico Cut to: '''Paula: "When I saw my husband giving Rico a spanking, I had it with him."' is giving Rico a spanking Giuseppe: "That'll teach you not to run away from home or watch Rolie Polie F***ing Olie! And what is this I hear from the schoolteacher telling her about the beatings, huh? That's it! I'm killing you!" takes out a kitchen knife and is threatening to slit Rico's throat Paula: "GIUSEPPE, I'VE HAD IT! I AM TAKING THE KIDS, THE TV, AND I DO NOT LIKE HOW YOU ARE TREATING THEM!" Giuseppe: "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY KIDS! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY KIDS AWAY FROM ME! I MEAN IT!" Paula: "WATCH ME, GIUSEPPE! WE'RE DONE!" Stacie: "Rico ran away from home so I called the police to report him missing. An hour and a half later, the cop showed up and brought him back home, thank goodness!" Giuseppe: "Listen, you old hag. He cannot watch TV." Stacie: "Silence! You are giving me a headache!" Paula: "Don't shut me up. That is rude." Lucy: "I AM SICK OF YOU, YOU WORTHLESS (bleep)! WE ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE, YOU F***ING (bleep)!" Paula: "Come on, kids. We're leaving." and her children pack their things Imogen: "SO LONG IDIOT THAT THINKS TV IS FOR ADULTS, THE 3 (bleep) SINGERS, THE 2 BRATTY UK PEOPLE THAT ONE IS A B**** THAT USES GUNS AND ONE THAT IS A STUPID IDIOT!!" Rico: "He said that he was going to kill me, himself and the whole family if I ever told anyone." The custody case takes a double-barrel shotgun with him, planning to kill his family (minus his siblings) Giuseppe: "If Paula gets the kids, I will kill her and those kids." Giuseppe loses custody Gloria: "Paula gained custody of the kids and fulfilled a divorce and restraining order against her former husband." Paula: "You're just better off without them. They're no longer what you need. You won't see them ever again. Not for a while." Giuseppe: "You are gonna regret this, Paula and Lucy! If I can't have the kids, then nobody else will! I may not have the kids and I may have been a jerk to them, but they're still my kids, and nothing you say or do is gonna change that! Even whatever I say or do!" Paula: "When you stop being abusive towards kids and realize that your judgements are not true, you can see Marisa, Imogen, Rico, Corey, Lucy and Myles again, and try to be a kind father to them. But in the meantime, you're done seeing them." Lucy: " " Giuseppe: "I'm done seeing them whenever I say I am. I didn't even like that stupid restraining order. If I can't see them, then no one else will!" pulls out a double-barrel shotgun, preparing to shoot Paula, Marisa, Imogen, Corey, Rico, Lucy and Myles Lucy: " " While Gloria is away DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time for Gloria to go Paula: "THAT'S IT, GIUSEPPE!!! I'M CALLING THE POLICE ON YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" anger explodes and begins smashing, throwing and breaking Lucy: "YEAH! WE HATE YOU SO MUCH, WE HATE YOUR SIBLINGS SO MUCH, YOU MURDERED BABY KEVIN, YOU NEARLY KILLED RICO, !" Family Update Paula: "I've started dating a handsome, contemporary man named Jamie. He is the EXACT opposite of Giuseppe's behavior. The future is getting brighter now since Gloria has come to help us, Giuseppe is gone, and none of the kids are no longer mean or using profane language." Imogen: "It's so good without Giuseppe, I can watch TV anytime!" Myles: "Yeah! Thank you Gloria!" Rico: "OK! Now I can watch Rolie Polie Olie without any interruptions!" Jamie: "Hello Gloria, I've heard of Giuseppe, I was so mad when Paula told me her story, TV is for everyone!" Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Abusive Parents Category:Stubborn Parents Transcripts